Through His Eyes
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: Sakura starts to feel very flattered when Eriol pays her more attention than usual. Is it just a kind boy being a gentleman, or is it something more? ONESHOT -EriolxSakura.


AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! My second FanFic! :D It's a bunch of kinda rushed fluff.. but I like it at least. Sakura and Eriol, a pairing that you dont see enough of, and is often overlooked. Well to me its a cute pairing. :D I hope everyone who reads likes it, and if you dont, or you can give me any hints or comments to help improve my writing I'd really love you to reveiw! It would really help! But please be a bit kind, because I'm still new to fanfics.

So here we go! Number two! (My lucky number!) Enjoy! :D

Disclamer: I dont own any of the characters, or anything of CardCaptor Sakura. It is not mine! This pairing however, is.

**Through His Eyes**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

Sakura sat on the bench outside her school, the air crisp and clean against her face, rustling her brown hair softly. She closed her eyes, and sat in peace, the stillness calming. _This is such a wonderful day._ Her palms were pressed flat against the wood of the seat, and the heat radiated up her long arms. She sighed contently.

"Sakura?" Eriol asked her.

Her eyes casually flicked open and she almost fell off her seat as she was faced with Eriol, his face mere centimetres from hers. She shrieked with shock and he caught her as she almost fell.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his bright blue eyes concerned.

"E..Eriol. Oh, yes, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She stammered her answer, transfixed with his eyes.

He smiled happily at her, and her heart quickened in her chest causing her confusion for a moment. Why was her heart beating so erratically when he smiled at her?

She didn't have long to puzzle that out because he stood up from his crouching position in front of her. "I just wanted to see if you would like to have some lunch with me."

She blinked, stunned, and amazingly delighted. "I.. er.. I mean.. Yes!" A bright pink blush came over her cheeks as he held out a hand to help her up. She started at it for a moment before raising her hand and putting it in his carefully, seeming like in a dream.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said in his charming way.

She blushed scarlet again and allowed him to lead her to a lovely spot under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura looked around in awe at the beauty of it. "Amazing." She breathed, not to anyone in particular.

Eriol replied though, "Yes, as you are."

She was blushing most frequently today, and had to admit, Eriol's comments were very sweet, and lovely to hear.

The lunch was purely delicious, and she was even more amazed that Eriol had prepared it all himself.

"You prepared it all? Yourself?" She asked, delightedly stunned.

"Yes, you enjoyed it?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded her head furiously, "Very much, thank you! It was all delicious!"

They packed up together, and she started to walk towards the school when he held her back, his hand lightly clinging to hers. "Hmm?" She asked, turning back.

Stunned with a very bright blush creeping its way up her cheeks, she watched as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her hand, in a true gentlemanly fashion. He looked at her, moving his head up, "I'm glad I spent the afternoon with you Sakura. I hope to see you later."

At that precise moment the bell rung, and Sakura unconsciously turned and headed back to class, a dazed smile on her face, the hand Eriol kissed was held carefully in the other. Her thoughts were so scattered she didn't know what to make of them, so she simply let her legs carry her, and enjoyed the warmth that seemed to be spreading though her body. _Eriol. . ._

In class Tomoyo was utterly aware of her friends dazed appearance, and her blushing state. She glanced between Sakura and Shaoran. _Maybe something happened._ She smiled, and looked at Shaoran, wondering. He returned her gaze with a puzzled one, confused. _Strange_, Tomoyo mused to herself. Eriol walked back into class, smiling happily in a calm way, as always.

"Hello Tomoyo." He said waving a little, "Hello Sakura."

Sakura blushed deeper, and whispered her hello.

Tomoyo looked between them both, noticing the interaction, and feeling confused, and yet happy. So it was Eriol that had Sakura so flustered.

The lesson went painfully slow for Sakura, and she was unable to resist glances back at Eriol, who always returned them with a smile. The blush that painted her cheeks was almost forever present throughout the lesson, much to the confusion of Shaoran.

As the final bell sounded, he packed up his books quickly, wanting to ask Sakura if she was ok. The red on her cheeks may indicate she was feeling unwell. "Sa. . ."

Shaoran was cut off by Eriol, he had spoken before him. "Did you want to walk to the park Sakura?"

She blushed bright red again, and turned her gaze down. "Y..Yes. Thank you." She looked back up at Tomoyo, hoping she would understand, not wanting to hurt her best friend by not walking home with her. Eriol was considerate, "Would you like to come also Tomoyo? Sharoan?"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly and accepted, and Li just nodded glumily.

The walk to Penguin Park was a pleasant one, and the group chatted happily on their way. Tomoyo and Li were not unaware of the friendliness between Sakura and Eriol, and their feelings differed greatly on the matter. Tomoyo was overjoyed to see her friend so happy, and Shaoran was not so much overjoyed, and more jealous of the attention that Eriol paid her. Eriol was very much aware of the glares that he received from Shaoran, and waved them away with a happy grin, staying calm. _He cares for her very much. But then again, so do I. _

It was late in the evening when they decided to depart, the women in suits came to take Tomoyo home, and Wei came for Li. Li gazed sadly out of the window as he drove off, jealous that he was not the one alone with Sakura, it simply wasn't fair._ Perhaps_, he mused to himself, _she isn't the one for me. I wonder who is?_

"Er, Eriol, would you like to come for dinner at my house?" Sakura blurted out, "I.. er.. You made such a lovely lunch, and I want to thank you."

Eriol smiled kindly, "It would be my pleasure."

They walked home in comparative silence, Sakura's heart beating erratically now she finally realised what the feelings for Eriol she had been feeling were. She liked him, or maybe more than that. Could it be love?

"I'm home!" Sakura called into the house, letting Eriol in behind her.

"Hello Sakura, dinner is almost ready!" Her father called from the kitchen, his usual place around dinner time. She smelled the amazing meal he was preparing for them.

"Okay!" She called back, grabbing Eriol's hand in a fit of confidence, and pulling him into the house, "I bought a friend over, is that okay?"

Her father looked up, and meet Eriol's gaze with a kindly smile, "Sure, plenty of food to eat."

"Great!" She chirped happily, smiling at they amazing boy behind her.

Her big brother chose that moment to make an entrance from upstairs, his height towering over her.

"So the monster has a friend over?" He said lazily, sitting at a chair and glaring at Eriol.

Sakura scowled at her brother for referring to her as such when she had the boy she liked over.

"Hello, I am Eriol." He said in a friendly manner, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Her big brother frowned at him, and nodded his head in a jerking motion.

Dinner speed forward fast, and her big brother kept glaring at Eriol for no reason. Sakura thought it was simply unfair, Eriol was always such a kind person, her big brother had no right to act so rude. Eriol might never speak to her again if he took offense to her brother. When she escorted him out to the door she apologised repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why he was so rude. He.."

Eriol just shook his head softly, "It's ok Sakura, I know why he was acting that way, every big brothers right."

She walked with him out the door, "Why was he acting like that?"

Eriol turned to face her, his blue eyes shining like she had never seen. His gentle hands cupped hers in his own, and his face moved closer to hers, so close that his lips brushed hers softly and briefly in a kiss that had her amazingly startled, and elated.

Eriol moved his head back, a smile on his lips, "He's afraid he will lose his sister, to me."

She was still slightly dazed after the kiss, "Lose me?"

He laughed softly, and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "He's been protecting you for so long, he doesn't want another boy to take you away."

She tilted her head curiously.

"I'm hoping, Sakura, that I may be able to do that. That you might be mine."

"Er.. Eriol. . ." She said softly, gazing at him, utterly bemused. "Be yours?"

He cupped her face gently in his hands, "Yes, I love you."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, savouring the feeling of his gentle hands, the sight of his amazing glowing eyes, and his remarkable kindness, and knew, undoubtedly, she loved this curiously mature and handsome boy. "I. . . I. . . I love you too, Eriol."

They kissed again one last time before Eriol drifted home, and Sakura's world opened up to her, all though this amazing boys eyes. She saw herself years from then, still securely in his arms, wrapped tight in his loving embrace. She wanted that, wanted it like she had never before wanted anything. Her own personal heaven, locked away within his eyes.


End file.
